The 3 Words
by xxicedfirexx
Summary: am not so good at giving a summary... this story is basically of ron and hermione as a married couple with a big misunderstanding between them... please read and review


**Disclaimer:  
**As sad it is… I don't own nething related to Harry Potter…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Hey every1 this is my first one shot fiction so please please read and review... the plot was given to me by one of my friends who wanted the story to be of loads of chapters but I somehow made her to agree in making it one shot and she also wishes to stay anonymous. I have written the story and done the editing... negative and positive reviews both are welcome...**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The 3 Words

-by Ginevra Potter

"Utter the word thrice!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "Say it, and you will be able to get rid of me – the most unwanted thing in your life!"

I had reached the emotional breaking point. There was no response from him.

"You say that you are busy," I ranted. "So busy that you cannot even give a single second of your life to a person whom you once loved. So why? Why do you need to keep up this pretence? Why have any ties with me?"

He did not react. He did not even move, but kept gazing at me with burning eyes.

Eyes! Those eyes which were like protective shade to me in the scorching sun, those eyes that admired me, the eyes that loved me... what happened to them?

Whenever those eyes were cast on me, they changed into blue, like the ocean – the deep ocean, which enclosed itself upon me. They spoke love, praise, faith, affection, fondness and adoration. But now, those eyes were staring at me with pure hatred and disbelief.

Then he walked away. I wanted to stop him, to tell him not to hurt me so much. I wanted all this to end. But he had gone.

I sat on my chair nearby and cried my heart out. Time passed slowly, but the thoughts were racing in my mind.

The memory of those beautiful moments when we were together came back to me.

We grew up together. Though we had not been bound legally and religiously, we were meant for each other, everyone knew that. He lived with his big family, consisting of a best friend; Harry, five brothers; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, a sister; Ginny 

and his parents. I lived with my parents. But that was mostly for vacation only, otherwise we were always together with Harry. Since we joined Hogwarts we were together. We ate together, we studied together and we fought together.

Of all the students in our year we always sought each others company. We were two different individuals. He was sensitive but gregarious and I was practical but reserved. Maybe this was the cause of misunderstanding between us.

The days of our adolescence passed pleasantly. We stepped into our youth together. He had grown into a very handsome young man. I had to accept the truth that he was definitely better looking than me, with his blue-green eyes, a fair complexion and charming features. He was every girls dream. He had inherited the Weasley trademark; his red hair and his eyes from his parents. Molly had blue eyes and Arthur had green eyes. But the peculiar thing about his eyes were that whenever he was angry or deep in thought, they turned grey, which reflected a strange coldness... a mercilessness in his character. Which were only reserved for Voldemort, his death eaters or Draco Malfoy but a few minutes ago were directed at me...

With the passage of time, I realized that it was difficult to think of my life without him. When I realized this, I knew that I was in love with him. Now, life meant more to me. But my mistake was that I kept all this to myself. I did not believe in publicly announcing my love. To me love was something that was not to be expressed or explained, but only understood. I felt that if two people were truly in love, there was no need for words. On the other hand I was aware that I had a place in his heart because he had openly confessed his love for me. So our family knew that I was going to be his bride. It was something that had been taken for granted.

It was a lavish wedding. We were considered an ideal couple. With a lot of prayers and blessings from my parents and his family, I flew to my new home with my man... my Ron. I Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley was going to be one happy woman.

Ron held the Keeper position on the Chudley Cannons Team. He had his own two bedroom hall flat and I was looking forward to my new life there. But all my dreams were shattered, when on the first night of our marriage, he asked me a strange question... "Do you love me?"

"What?!" I asked incredulously.

I was taken aback by his question. What kind of a question was it? Could he not see how much I loved him? My cheeks turned red. I turned my back towards him because I did not want him to see me blush. Now I realize that there was no point in hesitating in saying it. But being reserved and proud, I thought that he should understand my feelings. I felt that he should understand my love without being told. I remained silent. That was the biggest deadly mistake of my life.

"I think, I now understand why you never said that you loved me before our marriage. I always wanted and waited to hear the three words from you, but how could you say it? You never really loved me. This means you married me under family pressure," he said in a soft, cold voice.

My heart stopped when I heard this. Something snapped inside me. All my hopes and dreams crashed to the ground. I wheeled around to say that I loved him and only him from all my heart, but he did not let me speak, and said: "But don't worry. I will not force you to love me. There will be no relationship between us. I will see to it that you will never have any problems. You will be well-taken care of." And then he walked away.

He was true to his words. From then on, a veil of coldness fell between us. He became stone-hearted. He never tried to come close to me. He kept himself busy with his quidditch practice. I had graduated as a healer and now intended to practice my profession for St Mungos.

I managed to get a job in the there, but my personal life was so full of tension that I often shut myself up in my room and cried. Ron behaved as if I did not exist.

He made a habit of coming home late at night and leaving the house early in the morning. His behavior hurt me so much that I stubbornly vowed that I would never give in... never confess my love to him. Firstly, he would not listen and even if he did at this stage, he would not understand. Why should I beg for his love? I thought.

But then, just as food is the need of the body, love is the need of the soul. Just as a person dies without food, so does a person die, when deprived of love.

Slowly my health deteriorated and I began to suffer from depression. I knew that Ron was not happy, either. How could he be? How could two people who loved each other give so much of pain to each other?

On that particular day, I realized that I could no longer go on this way. Life had become unbearable. I went to his room to talk to him. Without even looking at me, he said that he was busy. This snapped my patience. I screamed at him and asked for a divorce. "You don't have to take time off from your busy schedule to go to the court to file a divorce," I said. "Just utter the word thrice Ronald Weasley, and you will be able to get rid of me."

He stared at me with burning eyes and walked away without giving a reply.

I don't know for how long I sat on the chair and wept. I must have finally dozed off. It was early in the morning when I opened my eyes. I came painfully to the present world. My head was throbbing. I opened the window and saw two birds perched together, chirping happily. I envied them. I sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

These were the last few pages of Hermione's diary, my Mione. I found this diary in her cupboard when searching for her medicines when she was ill. That's when I came to know that she loved me but, I being a tactless prat never noticed her feelings for me... "I Love You," were the last words spoken by Mione when she left me forever before which we had our first and the last kiss... I Love you Mione and will always love you...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This was the first page of the diary of the Late Ronald Weasley, the successful quidditch keeper for Chudley Cannons and the husband of Late Hermione Weasley. You can see that this is not a diary, but a short unfinished biography of Hermione Weasley. She died at the mere age of 25.

Many wondered why? Despite being wealthy, successful and well known, the quiditch keeper did not get married again. But the diary had the answer. And now after twenty years of silent self torture he left the world to begin his journey of love again in the bounty of heaven.

But many other questions remain unanswered. Why did the marriage of two people who loved each other break down? Was it because of Hermione's ego? Was it because of Ron's misunderstanding? Could Hermione have done something to save her marriage? Should those who love each other openly express it? Or should it be something that is sensed?

I leave you with that question to ponder on…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
